


Beguiling Humanity

by saxophoboe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophoboe/pseuds/saxophoboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the division of the Avengers and the subsequent relocation of some of its members, Wanda Maximoff and the Vision reflect upon their respective roles in the conflict as well as upon their feelings towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fanfic. I love these characters and just had to flesh out the bits of them floating around my mind. Please review and comment, I am open to any and all suggestions/critiques! I will try to update this as often as I am able. I do not own any of these characters. Rating may change in later chapters. I hope you enjoy!

 

  _In another world, in another set of circumstances, perhaps this would not have happened._

This was what kept running across the Vision’s mind as he replayed scenes that filled him with a sense of anguish the likes of which he and his creator never thought possible. He was sitting, feigning comfort, upon the couch that resided in the den of the Avengers facility. His face was void of emotion, as per usual when in the presence of others. The conversation between himself, Tony Stark, and Colonel Rhodes had lulled into companionable silence.

_Except one of us almost killed another of us on accident,_ Vision thought. Seeing Rhodes making great progress with his legs should have been heartening but only filled Vision (and Tony, although Vision did not consider it in this instance) with such guilt that he was amazed that humans could function after doing or surviving horrible things. The heat-filled emotions he found himself feeling were unlike the cool absentness he had felt during the first few months of his existence. Even as a synthetic humanoid, he was capable of feeling and understanding a limited variety of human behaviors. Many of these began to make their presence known around the time Vision started keeping Wanda Maximoff company.

~

The very gradual rate of growing friendship between Wanda and the Vision had picked up some speed just before they allied themselves on opposite sides of the Avengers team. Their casual interactions had become mutually desirable and had started to drift toward the romantic (if Wanda's wishful recollection was to be believed). Although they had very little physical contact, aside from arm brushes or leisurely leans, their mental bond was incredibly strong. Each of the pair had made the conscious decision to allow the other into their mind. This led to a the Vision being able to determine the causes of Wanda's frequent emotions as well as the workings of her complex mind. Wanda gained insight into the Vision's organized thought processes and his child-like innocence about aspects of humanity. 

~

Following the death of her brother Pietro, Wanda tended to prefer the company of only herself and her memories. The celebratory atmosphere of the facility could not penetrate her grief. The kind words given to her in attempts to console her often fell flat. The only real family she had ever known was no more. She did not want to be included in this new, hodge-podge family of heroes- she wanted life with Pietro back, even if that meant suffering through the constant abuse of Hydra.

Now, after the Avengers have split up, she finds herself chastising her stubborn ways and wishing that she had taken interest in others sooner. More specifically, now that she cannot see the Vision at all, she wishes that she had made her feelings known to him before the Sokovian Accords and the mess that followed. Hidden away from the rest of the world, Wanda had realized that the company she chose did not alleviate any of her worries or fears in the way that the Vision did. What she would give to hear his soft soothing voice and allow him to bring an end to her nightmares brought on by her imprisonment. Although Steve and Clint offer their sincere support, they are not whose presence she longs for in earnest. She often gets lost in remembering encounters she had with the Vision. More often than this though, she gets lost imagining encounters that she believes may never occur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry this took so long to post and that it's disappointingly short. Longer chapters are coming!

“Vision.”

  
“Vision.”

  
“Hey, ya dumb toaster.” A moment later a coaster was thrown toward the figure at the window. Vision, quite aware that he was not alone, altered his physical density so that the coaster passed through his form and banged against the window before falling to the floor.

“Mr. Stark, why do you insist upon harassing me with tableware?” the synthoid asked, turning toward the source of the bother. When his eyes reached the face of Tony Stark, he was surprised to see that the man appeared to be deeply troubled. Dark bags had taken up residence under the eyes and an unkempt beard was making its presence known. It could be inferred from his appearance that the lack of a girlfriend as well as the emptiness of the Avengers facility were not particularly good to the man.

“I have to harass you because you ignore me unless I get physical with you…although I wouldn’t consider a plastic coaster the most intimidating thing ever.” Tony looked out the window and sighed to himself. “What happened to us, Vis? Why are we moping around in the dark in one of the nicest buildings I’ve ever built? Why are we not planning parties or out saving people?” Tony then began walking along the window like a man in a daze. “You know what, don’t answer. Those were rhetorical, I don’t feel like listening to your literal answer.”

“Mr. Stark,” Vision paused to confirm that he would not be interrupted, “I wish to leave the premises. I find that I serve no purpose here where there is no good to be done aside from hiding your alcohol from you. My creation was to help mankind and I believe that my services could be used elsewhere.”

“ ‘Elsewhere’? Do you mean going off on your own to save the world or do you mean going to Wakanda? I know they’re there and if I know that, then you definitely know that and much more. At least, that's my most recent theory as to where they are. At this point they may as well be in Asgard.”

“I intend to find them, yes. But not to aid them in their activities. I know that I can never disappear from here without being an object of concern.”

“So…basically you’re going to find Wanda, to..?” Tony inquired.  
Vision’s gaze dropped. “I wish to ascertain if Miss Maximoff will ever desire to entertain my company again. And to apologize to her.”

“Apologize for following orders?” Tony asked indignantly.

“I will apologize for prioritizing anything above her safety and happiness.” And with that, Vision gave one last pointed glance at Tony and phased through the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I plan on making the subsequent chapters much longer.


End file.
